Watching the sunset
by BuraSaiyaan
Summary: No fue intencional, no es lo que deseo, pero a veces el amor juega y no con tus reglas . Mi primer one-shot pasen y lean! :)


_**Viendo el atardecer**_

* * *

-No, no debería estar acá, es un error, es mejor que me vaya- le dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ¿es que ahora me viene el arrepentimiento, justo después de hacer el amor?, soy una estúpida cobarde, tenía una vida que cualquier mujer de este planeta querría tener, unos hermosos hijos, con un esposo que daría la vida por mí…Vegeta. No he pensado en lo miserable que he sido todo este tiempo con él, mi lealtad que siempre le prometí ya no existe. Recuerdo la primera vez que él me abrió su corazón y me dijo lo tanto que me amaba, fui la mujer más feliz de la galaxia, esperando tanto tiempo por esa declaración. Soy una verdadera miseria.

Haciendo esfumar mis pensamientos con delicadeza tomó mi mentón para penetrarme esos ojos que sentían lo mismo que yo, que reflejaban tristeza y que tanto me deleitaban.

-Bulma- apartó un mechón de mi cara- no es necesario, por favor.

-Goku, tenemos que acabar con esto, no nos podemos ver más…a solas-me paré dejando a la vista del saiyan mi desnudo cuerpo, sintiendo su mirada propuse ponerme mi ropa para dejarlo allí, quería escapar como si estuviera arrancando de…

-¿Cuántas veces me lo has dicho?- me dijo con una leve pero amarga sonrisa, sentí sus manos que envolvieron son suavidad mi cintura, sintiendo su pecho sobre mi espalda-por favor, yo también he pensado mucho sobre esto, pero te quiero.-mascando mi oreja con sensualidad.

-¿Más que a Milk?- No quería saber si en realidad me amaba más que ella, solo quería que me dejara ir, porque si él me pedía una vez más que me quedara… lo haría, pero al instante noté como su cuerpo se tensó, sus ojos se enfriaron y me soltó, para luego oír su cambiante voz.

- No seas injusta Bulma- lo dijo con bastante dolor, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de esta situación?, es decir, de milagros nos hemos salvado de que no nos encuentren, y en realidad no sé cómo no…sospechan. Goku me dio la espalda viendo el amanecer, sí, cada vez que nos encontrábamos, lo hacíamos en un _paraíso_ contrario y muy lejano de la montaña Paoz, ahí era consumado nuestros prohibidos sentimientos y terminábamos haciendo el amor a la luz de la luna. ¿Cuándo empezó todo este enredo?, ni Goku puede contestarlo, _quizás es solo capricho._

-No Bulma, no es capricho-no me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.-¿Tanto te cuesta admitirlo?-me encaró con frialdad.

-¿Qué sientes Goku , eh?, ¿te sientes bien con todo lo que está pasando?, solo nos juntamos a tener sexo y ya!- sentí una puntada en el corazón.

Se acerco con pasos apresurados, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, intentaba mirarlo con frialdad, pero al ver sus lágrimas adornando sus mejillas, no tuve la valentía y solo me quedaba escucharlo.

-¿Sexo?, Para ti es solo sexo? , no lo puedo creer- dijo con ironía sin dirigirme la mirada.-Piensas que no me importan los demás, traicionar a mi familia, a mi _amigo_, a mí mismo, intentado convencerme que todo esto lo podemos sobrellevar?, Bulma,- acarició mi mojada mejilla.- no me dejes.

Goku era alguien que siempre está ahí para ayudar, para escuchar, es por eso quizás que mis sentimientos se distorsionaron, estuvo cuando como nunca antes necesitaba la compañía de un _amigo. _

Cuando Vegeta se sacrificó por todos nosotros, mi vida se derrumbó, sentía que nunca más volvería sentir sus cálidas caricias. Esos días que también tuve que contener a mi pequeño Trunks, estaba ahí, y allí fue cuando nos dimos el primer beso, fue algo torpe, mis pensamientos no quería que entrara en razón, puse mis manos sobre su pecho para separarnos, pero él con dulzura me apegó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor y olor tan peculiar que me volvía como una adolescente. Algunas veces me pregunto si en realidad amo a Vegeta, para hacerle esto. Quiero parar, quiero volver el tiempo y no haberlo hecho, pero no puedo y…_no quiero._

-Me tengo que ir, los niños deben estar preocupados- dije sin más, sacando una cápsula para marchar en mi nave.

-¿Esta tarde?- me preguntó

Lo miré, sus ojos reflejaban súplica, ya lista mi nave me devolví hacia Goku, quería mirarlo de cerca y tuve la estúpida idea de compararlo con Vegeta, es que aún me pregunto, por qué sigo haciendo esto.

-Tengo que volver- pero me besó, nuestras lenguas empezaron a entrelazarse, recorriendo cada rincón, como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas, sintiendo nuestra pasión al máximo punto que si hubiera seguido, habría tenido un orgasmo solo con sus caricias.

-Nunca antes he sentido algo así Goku, me condenas- dije con una endeble sonrisa.

-¿Esta tarde?- Me miró, como contemplando una reliquia.

Me separé encaminando hacia mi nave. Esperaba que Goku me detuviera y le agradezco que no lo haya hecho.

Prendí el motor y me elevé viendo al saiyan mirándome desde abajo, lo quede observando algunos segundos, pero él se volteó y se elevó para también irse en camino contrario.

Miles de emociones pasaban por mi mente, que nublaban completamente mi dirección. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y en vez de preocuparme por qué decirle a Vegeta, solo siento el cálido beso del hombre que cambio mi vida.

* * *

Y estaba ahí, como siempre viendo como el Sol se escondía, quería retroceder, pero mi interior no me dejaba, deseaba sentir otra vez su cuerpo junto al mío, recorrerlo con mis manos, que me haga suya una vez más.

-Te amo Goku- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, él sonrió y se sentó a mí lado.

-Calla Bulma-me dijo mientras me abrazaba con calidez y prosiguió- esta noche no digas nada, _hagamos el amor viendo el atardecer._

Y fue lo último que me dijo. Se acercó y me besó. Otra vez estábamos haciendo lo mismo, pero como si fuera la primera vez.

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Hola!ese es mi primer one-shot, se que no es muy largo pero es lo bastante dramático, por parte de Goku creo que se deja llevar por el momento, Bulma aunque sabe lo que esta haciendo es mas profundo lo que siente por el saiyan, pero que quede claro, soy fan numero uno de Bulma x Vegeta, creo que mi primer fic leído fue de esta pareja tan entretenida, de echo el fic que estoy haciendo es de ellos ^^, pero bueno, hay pocos fics que se traten de parejas _crack, _como me inspiró el fic "La boda de Gohan".


End file.
